The Legend of Zelda: Angelic Love
by x Sushi Chan x
Summary: Link would like to be loved. He longs for it. When he Meets a Mysterious Wolven Girl, things change. He meets all Sorts of People. A Demon, a Devil..And maybe an Angel...Has our little Hero Found love? :X
1. Our Faithful Meet

**This is the first chapter, I revised it a bit **

**There's not that many grammar mistakes xP**

* * *

The sun began to rise on the prosperous land of Hyrule. A boy no younger than 10 (I think) was walking around the field. The boy was none other than Link. His Dirty Blonde hair swayed in the wind. His Blue eyes scanned the area, stopping to look at the castle, "I wonder what's going on there..." He then quickly ran off in the direction of the castle.

As He approached the Castle, he could hear cheering, he then ran in to see what was going on. It sounded as though someone important was coming. As he walked into the Market he saw Balloons and graffiti everywhere.

He then saw a carriage holding two people inside, "I wonder who's in there?" He said to himself, He then followed the Carriage, but he soon bumped into a girl. Link quickly fell to the floor.

The Girl turned quickly spun around, "Oh I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" She asked with a worried look on her face. Link nodded, "Yeah...I'm fine…" He said shaking his head. The girl helped him up by letting out her hand.

Link opened his eyes. He Saw a smiling, cheerful girl, with a light creamy blue hair, and dark purple eyes, as he took her hand, he felt her skin to be as smooth as cream, he smiled and smiled, but did nothing more, all he did was stare at her.

"Um...Is there something wrong?" she asked, pulling Link up from the ground. Link shook his head, "No, there's nothing wrong." He said, looking around the market. The girl smiled at Link.

"Great! That's good to hear, well, I bid thee good day!" she said running off in the direction of the castle. Link became confused, "Wait! Who are…you?" he asked whispering. "Whatever…" he walked towards the fountain in the center of the market. He sat down, and began to think.

A few minutes later link was getting bored, "Well, I might as well take a walk." he said getting up, and walking towards the castle. As He approached he saw the same girl that he bumped into earlier, "It's her!" he said looking at her.

The Girl turned her head, since she heard a faint noise. She then spotted Link looking at her. She waved and waved telling him to come over. Link gave a slight smile, and walked over, noticing that she was alone.

"It's the boy from the market!" the little girl yelled. Link gave a slight smile, "Yup. So, what are you doing?" He asked, kneeling down beside her. The girl shrugged, "I don't know, I have no one to play with…" She said sadly. Link thought for a while, "Well...I could play with you!" He said cheerfully.

The girl turned around, with a big grin on her face, "Really? you'd do that for me?" She said. Link nodded, "Come on!" He said grabbing her hand, "By the way, I'm Maxine!" the girl told him. "Well, I'm Link!" He said smiling and running towards the market, the field, then Lake Hyila.

As they approached the Lake, Maxine could feel the breeze coming from the Lake. "Hang on, were almost there Maxine!" He said running faster and faster. Maxine laughed, "Yay!" She said trying to keep up with Link.

Link looked beyond the hill, "Well Maxine, Ready to have fun?" He asked looking at her. Maxine nodded, "Yup!" She said running to the Lake. "Maxine!" Link yelled as Maxine jumped into the lake. Maxine started to laugh, So Did Link.

A Boy, the same age as the two of them walked onto the scene, He was wearing a black cloak "Who are you?" he asked, as he took off his hood, Revealing a boy with Spiky Purple Hair. Maxine got out of the water, her dress soaking wet, "I'm Maxine..." She said jumping in front of Link, Her arm in front of him, as for protection.

The boy laughed, "Your Pretty Brave for a girl. Don't worry, I won't hurt you…" He winked smiling, "Oh, by the way, I'm Kya!" He said smirking. He then looked at Link, "Who are you?" He asked. His expression became dull. Link walked in front of Maxine, "I'm Link. Nice to meet you Kya..." Link said grinning.

Maxine then looked at Kya, "Would you like to play with us?" she asked. Kya raised his Eyebrow, "Play...What is that? He asked. Maxine became shocked, she then smiled, "This.." She said grabbing both his hands and spinning around with him,

"This is what playing is!" she said smiling. Kya looked at Maxine. His Blood Red eyes looking at her Face, Kya then Smiled, "I guess, this is what fun is?" He asked himself, confused. Kya stopped spinning with Maxine, and kissed her on the cheek. Link smiled, "Heh…" He said sitting down.

Maxine touched her cheek and looked at Kya, "What was that for?" She asked. Kya sighed, "It's for, showing me what playing is…" He told her softly. Maxine blushed, and looked at Link, who was smiling at the two.

They then Decided to Spin around, So all three of them, spun around in their own little circle. Maxine laughed as her knee-length dress became all bushy. Kya laughed, laughed and laughed, "This is so cool!" He yelled, as Link gave an uneasy look, "Okay...I'm getting Dizzy…" Link said slowly.

Maxine nodded, "Okay, one, Two...THREE!" She screamed, as they all fell down onto the Ground. Maxine got up, and walked over to the flower patch. Link got up half way, "That was fun.." He then looked over at Maxine, "Hey, Where you going Maxine?" He yelled chasing after her. Kya stayed on the ground, "Wha!" He screamed getting up, "hey, where'd everybody go?" he said Following Link, over to Maxine.

Maxine kneeled down, looking at the flowers. She then looked at the sun, noticing it was sunset, "Oh No!" She yelled. Link and Kya ran over, "What, What's wrong?" Link asked. Maxine picked two flowers, "It is time for me to go home…" She told the both of them. Link sighed, "Oh, well, um…" he said looking down at the ground.

Kya sighed and looked at Maxine. Maxine gave a slight smile, "Here, I Want you two to have this…" She said handing them a wolven pendant. Link smiled, "Thanks Maxine..." He said putting the pendant around his neck. Kya Gave a big grin, "Thanks!" He said hugging Maxine. Maxine handed them the two flowers that she had just picked, "Well...Good bye..." She said running away, into the night.

Kya Smiled, "Good bye Maxine..." He said lying down and falling asleep. Link Waved, "Good-bye...Friend..."Link whispered as he held the flower in his hand, while looking up at the moon...


	2. Remember

Well, Here is my Second Fiction. I hope you like it. I'm still having writers block.

It was a cold and stormy night, in the vast land of Hyrule. Everything was still; you could hear nothing but rain and thunder. All Was Quiet, & Nothing was moving, until Suddenly a figure, cloaked in black, was running around the field. The figure stopped for a second, hoping to see someone, but she had no luck. She quickly continued running, towards Lake Hyila...

In Lake Hyila, you could hear a horses cry, it was none other than Epona, and of course, Link was there, sitting beside the dead tree in the middle of the lake. He quickly noticed someone was approaching the lake. Link become confused, "Who...." He said softly as he looked up at the dark sky. He quickly pulled out a quiver and his bow, and aimed at the figure.

The black-cloaked figure walked up close to the lake, kneeling down beside the lake to get a drink of the water. She soon had stopped Raining, and Link still had his bow and quiver ready. The cloaked figure, took down its hood, revealing a girl who looked about Link's age. The girl had long, light Navy blue hair. She grabbed some water from the lake and splashed it in her face.

Link lowered his bow & arrow, "Maybe she's not a threat..." he said to himself. The Figure looked over at Link's direction. "Oh No! She's spotted me!" He said Raising up his bow. The Figure Stared at Link, "Erg!" he said as he accidentally shot the Arrow at Her. The Figure looked at the arrow...She then put a yellow force field around her...Link could not believe his eyes, "What the?!" He yelled putting his bow Away. He quickly Ran over to her with caution, "Who is she?" He asked himself quietly.

The Figure turned around...not paying close attention to Link. Link stopped behind her, "Who are you? Why have you come here!?" He yelled. The figure smiled, "Why Do you care?" She replied softly. Link became shocked and Angry, "Fine..If you Shall not Answer, I Will force you too! " He said reaching for his Sword. "Ha? You Think you Can defeat me in a battle?" She said Smiling. The Figure smiled, As Link got a tighter Grip on his Sword, "Why You..." He said charging at her With full speed. The Figure laughed, "HA!" She screamed, as more than 7 dozen arrows, came from behind her, and aiming for Link.

Link's Eyes widened, "What the?!" He screamed, as he put up his shield for Protection. As the Arrows hit his shield, Link stood there, "What should I do?" he said softly, "She's so powerful..." he said looking up at her. He then took a quick glance at her face, "She looks so familiar" He said as their eyes met. Link stood up, dropping his Shield, "Maxine..." he whispered. The figure stopped shooting arrows, "What did you say?" She said shocked, "Maxine.." he said once more, as an arrow hit him. Link fell to the ground. Maxine ran in time to catch him. Maxine kneeled down, And looked at Link.

A Few hours passed, and link regained his consciousness. He got up halfway, looking in front of him. He then felt something fall from his neck. It dangled down. He saw a wolf head, He then looked to his Right, to see Maxine. He got up, and walked over to her. Maxine was sitting down, Looking at The moon. All she did was think about those seven years ago. She then gave a Smile. "So..Where have you been all this time?" Link said softly behind her. Maxine turned her head, "Link..I've been.." She stopped as Link sat down by her, "I've..Been Training..You could say.." She said looking at the water. Link nodded, "Oh.." He said smiling, "Well I Need to continue what I Started..." He said getting up, "Wanna come with?" He asked. Maxine nodded, "No..It's fine..." She said looking at the water again. Link smiled sadly, "Oh..okay..." He said walking off, "Bye Maxine.." He yelled.

Maxine watched him leave, "My friend..I don't want to lose him again!" She said to herself. She then ran towards him, "LINK!! WAIT!" She screamed, "I'm coming with!" She said smiling. Link smirked, "Okay then.." He said walking off. Maxine hopped on his back, "Ack..." Link exclaimed, "Okay then!" He yelled running. Maxine laughed, "Let's go Link!" She said as She and Link, Ran off Into the vast land of Hyrule


	3. It's You!

Maxine & Link Were walking through the Hyrulian Field. "Link. Are we there yet?" Maxine asked him, hopping off his back. "Where are we going anyway?" Link asked, Maxine fell to the ground, "Link!!" She yelled. Link sighed as he looked up, seeing a black figure up in the sky, "What the?!" He yelled.

Maxine looked up, "What now.." She said. Her eyes widened, "What is that?" She asked Link. Link shrugged, "I don't know…" He then ran off. Maxine gasped, "Link! Wait. Don't leave me!!" She yelled chasing after him. Link looked behind him, "All right. Come on!" He yelled. Maxine then stopped for breath, "I thought-Never mind" Link said laughing. Maxine then walked slowly words Link.

The Figure up in the Sky looked down at the two and smirked, "Bait." He said to himself. He then swooped down like a Hawk, and grabbed Maxine. Maxine could now look down at the ground, to see little specs, "WHAT THE?! WHO?!" She yelled as she looked up, "Who are you?" She asked. "Shut up!" He said coldly, His blood red eyes staring at her Head. Maxine became confused, "Who are you?!" She screamed. He Then Became Angry and Hit Her on the Head, "SHUTUP!" He said flying ever so quickly.

Link then turned around, seeing that Maxine was gone, "Ma-" He stopped and looked up, "No!" He yelled, "Maxine!!" he said running after them. The figure looked back, "Well. Here comes prince charming to save you." He muttered. Maxine looked up at him, She looked at His, Purple Hair, "You know..You remind me of someone.." She said to him. He looked at her, "Let me guess…Prince Charming back there!" He said laughing. Maxine nodded, "No..Some one that I've lost.." She said pulling out her Pendant. He looked at her, He then sighed, "Maxine…" He said softly.

Maxine's ears perked, "What?" She asked him, "Say that once more, She said looking at his soft lips, "Maxine…" He said yet again. Maxine smiled, "K-Kya?!" She yelled. Kya nodded, "Yeah….Kya.." He said smiling. Maxine smiled and embraced him, with a soft warm hug, "Kya..I've missed you!" She yelled. Kya hugged, her back, "I know.." He said landing softly on the Ground.

Link kept running, until he saw two people embracing, "Who..Maxine's In danger..ARG!!" He yelled charging for them. Maxine looked in Link's direction, her eyes then widened, "No Link! STOP!" She said before he pushed her out of the way. "Who are you?" Link said to Kya. Kya smirked, "I am Nothing more, Than just a friend." He said to Link calmly. Link growled, "Humph! But why did you Take Maxine" He yelled angrily. Kya smirked, "Poor Link..Not aware on whats going on??" He said laughing, "Die!" He said knocking him to the Ground, Kya became Angry, "Die!!!" He said levitating Link off the ground. Maxine pulled on Kya's Arm, "No! Stop Kya!!" She yelled.

Link now remembered Kya, "Kya?! Is that who this is?!" He asked laughing a bit. Kya then dropped Link on the ground with a loud Thud, "Yeah…It's Me!" He said brushing himself off. Kya sighed, "Well Kiddo's, It's time for me to go.." He said putting his hand on Maxine's head, "Good-bye Maxine..Untill We meet again.." He said taking his hand off and walking away. Maxine watched him leave, "No!" She said running after him, Link sighed, "No more running.." he said tiredly. "Kya! Wait!" She yelled. Kya turned around to see Maxine running after him. Maxine then stopped infront of him, but then collapsed into Kya's arms from all the running,. Kya caught her, "What is it.." He said softly. Maxine then caught her breath, "No..Don't Go..You could stay with us.." She said smiling. Kya's blood red eyes, looked at the girl in his arms, who was smiling a cheerful smile, "Maxine I-" He then Stopped, and smiled, "Sure..I'll stay with you guys.." He said helping her regain her balance, Maxine smiled, "Come on!" she said grabbing his hand and running back to Link. "Woah!!!" Kya yelled, trying to keep up with Maxine.

Link watched them come back, "Whew..Finally!!" He said laughing. Maxine & Kya then stopped in front of Link, "Hey Link!!" She said smiling. Link looked at Kya, who had his usual Straight face on, "So Kya..Staying with us are you?" He said smirking. Kya looked to his Side, "Yeah…" He mumbled. Link smirked, "What..I can't hear you." Link just wanted to tease Kya. Kya growled," YES YOU TWIT!! I'M STAYING WITH YOU!!!" He yelled. Maxine tugged on Kya's Arm, "shhhh Calm down" She told him. Kya then blushed, "Right..Sorry.." he said running his head. "Well let's go!" She said hopping onto Kya's Back, "Let's go!!" She yelled, as She, Link, & Kya, Ran off into the Sunset…

Well, There ya go..My Third Chapter! And I still have writers block! xD!!


	4. Is This Love?

Maxine, Kya, & Link Were walking through the Field. They were Exhausted from all the Walking they Did, "Um, Where are we going?" Maxine asked them. Kya shrugged, "I don't know, why don't you ask, Link The Boy Wonder, Who wears tights" He said laughing. Maxine started to laugh as well. Link sighed, "Their not tights!! Their Pants…"He said smiling. Kya sighed, "Okay then wonder boy…" He said sighing. Maxine stopped laughing, but she did smile, "Ah..It's good to have some humor around here." She said smiling. Link, started to blush furiously.

"Wonder boy my a-"Link stopped talking as he turned around to see Kya looking up. Maxine looked back as well, "Kya..What's wrong?" She asked him worryingly. Kya looked at her, and held out his Hand, "Come here Maxine.." He whispered quietly. Maxine nodded, and took his Hand, "Why did you-" Maxine stopped, when Kya put his finger over her Lips, "I sense Danger." He told her softly. Maxine's eyes widened, "Danger…Where?!" She asked him. Kya then brought Her closer to him. (Ooooo lol, Don't ask…PLEASE!) Maxine looked all around, she then put her arms around him, "Kya..I-" Maxine stopped, as she rested her head on his chest, "Shhhhh.." Kya told her, as he cloaked, himself & Maxine.

Link sighed, "Where did they go?!" He yelled. Link then saw black up in the sky, "Who…" He muttered to himself. "Where is the girl named Maxine!" The figure yelled. Link drew his sword, "I don't know…" He yelled. The figure then came swooping down onto the ground. Link noticed that it was a female; with long, bright grey Hair, and dark violet eyes. She then came closer to him. "Tell Me now!!" She yelled at him. Link refused to Tell, "Who are you?!" He asked her. "I am Kaho…Ruler of the Darkness Wolves, and you are?" she asked angrily. Link stuck out his chest, so that he could look brave. "I'm Link! Hero of Time!" He said sharply. Kaho laughed, "Ha! Well now, Link, since you won't tell me where Maxine is, let me see you Dance!" She yelled as dozens of arrows come from behind her. Link gasped, "What?!" he yelled, as the arrows aimed for his feet. "Let me see you Dance!!" She said laughing. Kaho watched Link move his feet around, "BWAHAHAHA!" She laughed.

Maxine could here laughing, and arrows flying around, "K-Kya..I'm scared.." She said to him. Kya hugged her tightly, " It's going to be all right, I promise." He said coolly. Maxine couldn't take it any more; She then pushed Kya away, so that she wasn't cloaked anymore. Kya gasped, as his cloak came off. "Maxine!! No!!" He yelled. "Leave him alone!!" Maxine yelled at Kaho.

Kaho looked at Maxine, "Ahhh, yes..Maxine.." She said disappearing. Maxine then ran over to Link, but as she did, Kaho reappeared and picked her up, "Let Me go!!" Maxine yelled. Kaho laughed, "Ha!" She said taking out Maxine's sword, and putting it to Maxine's Neck, "You will die! Sister!" She yelled evilly. Maxine tried to get free but she couldn't. Kya got angry, and flew up to get her, "Okay Kaho! Let her go!! Now!!" He said furiously. Kaho grunted, "Ugh..What makes you think.." She stopped as she lowered the sword down to Maxine stomach, "I'll let her go!" she said stabbing it into Maxine's stomach. Kya was now speechless. "Say good-bye to your friend.." She said dropping Maxine's body.

Kya growled, "You Evil!" He said swooping down to catch Maxine, He did. Kya looked at her Body, "Maxine.." He said hugging her cold lifeless body. Kaho Laughed, "Awww how touching!" She said disappearing. Kya then lied her on the ground, "Okay Maxine…Your coming back!" He yelled.

Link finally stopped dancing with the arrows. He then Ran over to Kya, and saw Maxine's body, "Kya..What happened?" He asked. "NOTHING YOU TWIT!!! Stay back!!" He yelled, "Don't interfere!" He said levitating Maxine's body up. Kya then mumbled something as the triforce on her hand glowed brightly. "I Call Upon the power, of My Dark Star, Ancient forces, near and Far. Spirits, If you hear my plight then answer with all your might, I Kya, King of the Shadows, Summon Thee, Maxine!!" He yelled shutting his eyes. Kya could then hear the Howl of a thousand Wolves. He then slowly let her down onto the ground."There..You should be fine…" he whispered. Link watched everything, he then looked at Kya, "hmmmm..I'll leave them alone.." He said smiling. He then ran off the the river.

Maxine opened her eyes after a while. Kya smiled, "Good your awake.." He said helping her up. "Thanks Kya.." She said hugging him. "Maxine..Now, listen to me." He told her. "Since I revived you, I accidentally, gave you the power, to read my mind, and feel what I feel." He told her a bit sadly. Maxine looked at the ground, "Oh..okay then.." She said smiling. on! Don't be so sad!" She said grabbing his hand. Kya smiled too, "All right..Then Whe-" Kya stopped, to feel Maxine's soft lips press against his cheek. Kya..Blushed, and so did Maxine. "Were going to go Find link…" She said walking to the lake. Kya nodded, "All right then.." He said following her. "This girl..She's so different from the others….I think I may lo-" Kya then stopped and shook his head. "No..That I'll never happen, everyone I loved has never loved me back.." he thought, "But Maybe…" he said to himself, as he followed Maxine to the lake. All Kya could do, Was stare at Maxine, the rest of the way…

Well what do ye know! I'm done with the fourth chapter! Pretty good eh? R & R! Please.


	5. Shadow

The Sun was rising on the vast land of Hyrule. All was quiet, Except for the arguing of Both, Kya and Link. "Since when do we care about what you do?" Link yelled slamming his fist sideways onto the tree in the middle of the lake. "Well Boy Wonder, Maybe you don't Care, but Maxine might!" Kya said glaring at him. Link sighed "Yeah, she might Care If you go to the Desert, But I Don't!" Link walked away. Kya shook his head, "Poor Lad. So many issues…" Kya said laughing a bit.

Kya then spotted Maxine. "Maxine…" he whispered to himself. He shut his eyes, and thought. He opened his eyes and walked over to her. Maxine sighed as she took off her boots and put them beside her. She then dipped her feet into the water. Maxine smiled, as she looked over her right shoulder to find Kya looking at her. "Kya?" She asked. Kya sat down by her. "Maxine..." He said looking into her Violet eyes. Maxine looked at him, "Yes?" She asked. "I'm going to go away for a while…" He said a bit sadly.

Maxine looked at him, "Wha-Where are you going!" She asked confused. Kya sighed and got up," I'm going to take care of something." He said looking to the west. Maxine got up, "Well, be careful okay?" She said hugging him. Kya looked at her, he then smiled "Don't worry, I'll be just fine." He said putting his hand on her head.

Maxine let go of Kya "All right be careful!" She said yet again. Kya started to walk away "All right Maxine, I will." He said waving, "I'll be back!" He yelled. Maxine too waved "Bye Kya! But Hurry Back!" She exclaimed. Kya nodded, "Don't Worry…I'll be back to see your happy face once more" He said to himself.

Maxine watched him leave 'Hurry back...' She thought. Link came up from behind her, "humph, you actually think he'll come back for you?" Link laughed, "He's probably just bluffing" He said to her. Maxine turned around "How Dare you say that!" she screamed. Link shrugged, "I'm telling you truth!" He screamed. Maxine growled, "Kya Was Right! You are a stubborn fool!" She said running off. Link sighed 'Why do I Say these things?' He thought to himself, "Besides, She loves him. She'll Never…" He shook his head, "No, Now's not the time for that! Maxine, Wait!" Link yelled.

Maxine went off to go Find Kya, just to stick by him, "Jeez, What a Moron!" She yelled. Maxine thought, "Hmmm…He did say something about the desert, right?" She ran in the direction of the desert. Maxine was not aware that Link was following her slowly. Link stayed behind, in the Shadows. He watched Maxine look around. Just In Case, he pulled out his sword.

Maxine could here a faint 'Shing.' She quickly turned around, to see nothing. Maxine sighed, and flew up towards the sky. "Where could he be?" She thought. She flew closer and closer to her destination. Link looked up, "How Did she?" He Questioned. Link looked at her shadow, and followed it slowly.

A Few hours have past, and Maxine still has not found Kya. Maxine landed in the middle of the Lost Desert. Link growled, as he saw she stopped, "Gah!" He said hiding behind a rock. Maxine looked in front of her, trying to see beyond all the Sand. She saw a Figure. "Could it be?" She questioned. As the Sand stopped blowing, Maxine could now see the figure from a different perspective.

Maxine narrowed her eyes, she smiled. "Ah, I've found you." She laughed. Kya made no movements. Or no sounds what so ever. "Is there something wrong?" She asked. Still there was no reply from Kya. Moments later, there they stood a few feet away from each other. Kya raised his hand. Maxine Became confused. "Huh?" She thought.

Seconds later, Several Fire balls charged at her, "Huh?" Maxine was so shocked, that she had not time to move. Link Jumped out, "I Knew It!" He yelled taking out his shield and dodging them. Maxine could not believe her Eyes, "Was this Kya?" She asked herself. "Maxine, you'd better run!" Link Yelled. Maxine nodded, "No. I'm not going any where! I'm staying." She said putting her Hands on Links Shoulders. Link gave a smile, "Great…" He looked at her.

The sun was now gone, as now it was night. Night is the time for Angels to sleep, and Evil to unleash itself. Kya's Blood thirsty Red eyes looked at Link and Maxine. His eyes could be seen from a distance. As the moon shined in his eyes, he began to speak, "Tonight, will be your last night…" Kya yelled angrily. Maxine growled, "Kya? What is the matter with you! Please, don't make me hurt you!" She yelled firmly.

Kya laughed, "I am not the one you know as Kya." He said levitating off the ground. "I am Shadow, and besides, you couldn't hurt me Even if you tried!" He laughed, "And the same goes for him over there!" He screamed. Link looked up, "Who are you Shadow? And why have to taken control over Kya?" Link yelled. Shadow gave a smirk "Because dear lad, I want to destroy you!" He Charged at Link. Link stood there, as Shadow Charged rapidly at him….


	6. Not That Tired

Blood spilt everywhere as Shadow bit into Link's arm. Link yelled in pain, "Get Off! You Bloody Beast!" He tried to loosen Shadows grip on him. But his bite was so strong. Maxine ran over and grabbed Shadow. She tried to yank him off, "Get off of him Shadow!" She screamed.

Shadow ripped off some of Link's skin as he rose up. Maxine backed away slowly. He spit the skin out from his mouth. "Bleh!" Shadow exclaimed. "Why are you doing this?" Maxine asked. "Because my dear girl, it's to finish him off!" Shadow pointed at link. "But why? What did Link ever do to make you hate him so much?" She asked. Shadow glared at her, "He was born…!" He screamed.

Link tried to get up, but he was too week from losing blood quickly. "Ugh. You, You..." Link tried to say it but he couldn't. "Me what?" Shadow asked. Link glared at him. If you looked at him, he was serious. "You…" Link drew his sword, "Bastard!" He screamed. "Ha! What makes you so sure you can beat me?"

Shadow rose up into the air, "Come on. Let's see if you can get one scratch on me!" Shadow laughed. Link gripped his sword, "Fine…" He raised the blade of evils' bane up to his face. Maxine became befuzzled, "Link?" She asked. Link flipped his sword so that he was facing the edge of it. "Link!" She yelled.

Link Charged as Shadow, "Please forgive me!" He yelled. Link stabbed Shadow in the stomach. "Kya?" He asked. Shadow nodded, "No, no, no..." He pulled the sword out from his stomach, "See, not even a scratch!" He smirked as his wound healed up. "See?" He glared at Link

Maxine stood there, "How did he…" Maxine turned around, she ran away from everyone. Shadow looked at the retreating figure of Maxine, "Maxine!" He yelled. He covered his mouth, "Ack!" he looked around, "Kya won't get out this time" he mumbled. Link came up from behind. "Aha!" he cut part of Shadow's face.

Shadow looked at him, "You'll pay for that." he growled. He ran at Link, but he suddenly stopped, "I can't move…" he trembled; he covered his ears as he yelled to the sky, "No!" Link backed off, 'has he finally lost it?' Link thought. Shadow looked at Link; his eyes were now even more, hungrier for blood. He growled as he ran at Link. Suddenly, Maxine popped out of nowhere and shoved Shadow away from Link.

They probably went a good 15 feet away from him. Maxine grabbed shadows arms, "Stop!" she yelled. Shadow knocked her off. He then jumped on her. "Humph, this is what you get for interfering!" He bit Maxine on the neck. Maxine became still, she could hardly breathe, "Get….off..." she whispered slowly. Shadow kept on biting every second he would get deeper into her flesh. Maxine couldn't do anything.

She just lied there. She reached down into her pocket for a knife of some sort. Shadow stopped biting Maxine. He looked at her. Maxine looked at him; she saw lust in his eyes. Shadow smiled as he came in for a kiss. Maxine's eyes widened. "No!" She lifted the knife into the air as she stabbed Shadow without warning. Shadow collapsed to the ground.

Link ran over, as he had now regained part of his energy. "Maxine? Are you alright?" he asked. Maxine got up, "Yeah…I'm fine..." She smiled. Link looked at Shadow, "What did you do?" he asked. Maxine sighed, "I just stabbed him…" She sighed. Link looked at her, "Oh, Okay" He smiled. Shadow opened his eyes. He jumped up "You Bitch! You'll pay!" He exclaimed.

He fell over on his own, "No! Not you again!" He yelled. Maxine looked at him, "Kya?" she asked. Link grabbed her, "Don't interfere!" Maxine nodded as she watched Kya roll around franticly. "No!" Kya yelled.

"What's wrong with him?" Maxine yelled. "Get out of my head Shadow!" Kya was now back, trying to free himself from Shadow. "Leave!" He screamed out. Maxine sighed, "Come on Kya…" She watched him yell. Kya took one last glimpse of Maxine, as he disappeared. Maxine's eyes widened, "No, Kya!" She ran over to where Kya last was.

Maxine started to cry. "It's okay. He's probably in a better place now" Link sighed. "What's that supposed to mean?" Maxine looked at him. "Nothing! I'm just saying…" He stopped; "I don't know..." he looked at her. Maxine sighed, "No. Just forget it..." She walked away from Link, with that heartbreaking face.

Link sighed, "Well, All we need to do it wait for him…" Link sighed. He watched the sun rise. "I just hope she's not taking it so hard on herself…" Link sat down and played on his Ocarina.

Maxine sat alone near the entrance to Kakariko Village. She curled up, thinking about what she had done. "Oh Kya, I'm so sorry..." Maxine whispered. She started to cry. "Don't wet those beautiful Violet eyes of yours..." Some one said behind Maxine. Maxine jumped up "Huh?" she looked behind her.

"What? You're acting like you haven't seen me in ages!" Kya smiled. Maxine wiped her tears away "Kya!" She ran up to hug him. "I missed you..." she smiled. Kya raised his eyebrow. He gave a smile, "Well. As long as I'm here..." he kissed her head.

"Maxine…." He whispered. Maxine looked up, "Yes?" she asked. "For some time I've…I've…" Kya couldn't get the words out. Maxine smiled, "What? For some time you've what?" she asked. "I've, grown feelings for you!" he managed to get out. "Maxine…I love you…." He smiled. Maxine's eyes watered up again. "Kya! She yelled. "I love you too….."

Maxine sighed. "Would you like to go look for Link?" she asked. She took his hand softly. Kya looked down. He then looked back up at Maxine. "Yeah, sure…" he smiled. Maxine nodded, "Okay! Let's go then!" She ran off, pulling Kya with her.

About an hour later they caught up with Link. Maxine and Kya both looked at him, "We've been looking for him this whole time, and he's asleep!" Maxine pointed out. "Well, I am kind of tired." Kya said. "Yeah, It is pretty late…" she laughed.

Maxine hopped off of Kya's back. She took Link's bag, and pulled out two blankets. Kya looked at her, he tilted his head. Maxine walked away from Link and Kya. She put a Blanket on the ground. She lied atop the blanket, and wrapped the other around herself.

Kya walked over to her. He lied down beside her. "Maxine…" he whispered. "Hn?" Maxine turned around. "K-Kya?" she asked. Maxine looked at him, "What is it?" she asked. "Maxine, I…." he paused, "…Love you" he looked at her and smiled.

Maxine's eyes watered up, "K-Kya…." She smiled. "I love you too, you know that." She took his head softly as she pulled him in for a kiss. Kya blushed madly. Maxine pulled away and giggled. Maxine climbed atop him, and sat on his lap. Maxine gave a wink.

"Well, I'm not that tired…." Kya smirked.

**0.o Well, Yeah. Go Kya, Score! Lol xP**

**No, I'm not going to write a lemon. Bummer eh? xP**


	7. Betrayal

"Feh…" Maxine groaned rolling over onto her tummy. She shivered, feeling someone breathe on her bare skin. She could then hear a chuckle. "Hn?" she turned her head. "Kya…" She smiled. He nodded, and put his arm around her. She grabbed onto his arm, noticing he was already dressed.

She smiled at the feel of his coat. "Kya…" She whispered. Kya got up, "I'll let you get changed" he smiled. He walked away slowly, looking back every few steps.

Maxine sat up. She wrapped the blanket around her. She grabbed her clothes and began to change. She thought about what had happened the night before. Was it right? Should she have done this? These thoughts were running through Maxine's head. As she finished dressing, she shuttered, as she yawned.

Maxine jumped up as she heard music. "Hn?" she got up slowly. She began to follow the noise, "It sounds like an Ocarina…" she said. She peeked behind to see Link. "Link?" she asked. She walked up from behind Link. Link did not hear her call his name. He just kept playing his ocarina.

Maxine then embraced him from behind, "What cha doing there Link?" Maxine asked smiling. Link jumped up and played a high note on the Ocarina. Maxine laughed, "Ha-ha what's wrong with you?" She asked.

Link turned a light red, "Nothing..." he smiled. Link looked at both her hands. Arms crossed around his neck. He lifted his hands to grab hers, but Maxine lifted her hands up. Link sighed. "I need to tell you something" Link said. Maxine smiled, "Okay, But I have something to tell you too!" she laughed.

Link turned a bright red. "Maxine, um, ever since we were little, I Had I little crush on you…" Link's eyes diverted away from Maxine. "Hn?" Maxine asked. She began to chuckle softly. Link smiled, "But, that crush is over now…" he looked at Maxine sternly.

Maxine looked closely at Link. "Oh, really?" she asked. "Well, All crushes fade eventually…" she smiled. Link sighed, _'My Crush as evolved into something big…_' he thought. "Maxine, My Crush may be no longer here, but….." He took Maxine's hand. He slowly came up to her face. Before he could notice his actions, he kissed Maxine softly.

Maxine's eyes Widened. 'Link….' She thought. The two weren't aware that Kya was following behind them. As he looked up, Kya became crushed. "That Bastard…" he growled. Maxine gasped as she noticed Kya. Maxine pulled away from Link.

"Kya!" She ran at him. Kya growled, and pushed her away. He looked at Link. "How dare you betray me, Kya, Prince of the Shadows! You promised not to love her!" he glared at Link.

Link drew his sword, Kya looked at Link. "I Can't believe you. She's mine. She belongs to me… " Kya growled. "You'll Pay Link…" he grew a Dark Aura around himself.

"Die Link…" he whispered. He looked at Link, "Good-Bye…." He said calling upon the ultimate Demon, Chaos. Kya Had disappeared, leaving his brother, Chaos in his place.

Link ran over to Maxine. "Maxine!" He screamed. "What the Hell are you doing?" Chaos yelled imprisoning Maxine inside a purple crystal. "Renkinshin!" Chaos yelled, sending a wave of dark energy towards Link. Link's eyes widened "Holy Sh-" Before Link could finish, he was knocked away.

Maxine growled. She looked at Chaos. "Please! Stop this!" She demanded. Chaos snorted. "Shut-up!" he yelled. "It has already begun. My brother's foolish fight for you!" he looked at Maxine. "Let us end this Now…." He laughed.


	8. Don't leave me

**Well, I'm Brain Dead today. So, Excuse my lack of imagination. X)**

* * *

Maxine fell to her knees. "This is my entire fault..." she thought. Her eyes were blank as she looked out in front of her. She smiled and blinked as she thought of the fateful day she, Kya, and Link met. She sat down, not being able to do anything. She sighed, as she shut her eyes. "Please…" she sighed.

Chaos looked at Link, he growled. He watched him try to get up. He laughed at the sight of this. Link kept falling every time he tried to get up. "Ack, why can't I do this?" He yelled. He looked over at the imprisoned Maxine. "I'll get you out…" he muttered to himself.

Chaos sighed, "Well. This bloody boring..." he saw that Link had finally gotten up. "Time to die!" he yelled charging after him. Link looked up "Ah!" he yelled. Chaos laughed, "Hahahaha! Die!" he stabbed Link in the stomach with his sharp claws. He looked at him as blood splattered all over his face. Link groaned in pain as Chaos dropped him on the ground. "Fool..." Chaos growled.

Maxine opened her eyes, "What? Have I drifted off to sleep?" she asked. She looked up to see Link lying there and Chaos laughing. "No!" she yelled. "Link!" she started to cry. Chaos looked back at her, "Do not fret my Dear. I did you a favor." he smiled. Maxine looked at him, "That was not a favor! YOU KILLED HIM!" she cried.

Chaos released her from her prison. "Whatever..." he sighed. Maxine ran up to him she stopped in front of him. Chaos sighed, "Leave. I never want to see you again" he stood there. Maxine looked at him, "Wha-?" Chaos interrupted her. "I Said, I NEVER want to see you again. Just seeing you makes me sick…" he glanced over at her, seeing her eyes filled with tears.

"But, K-" Chaos interrupted her again, "I'm not Kya; The Kya you know is lost in his own little world." He sighed, "I am Chaos" he gave a sad look towards Maxine for a second. Maxine sighed. She turned around so that her back was facing Chaos. Chaos walked up from behind her and grabbed her hand.

He turned her around. He dragged her closer to him. He looked at her tear filled eyes. 'I'm sorry. But…he wanted me to do this" He thought as he kissed her as the wind silently blew through.

Maxine's eyes widened 'What is he doing?' she thought. 'What am I doing?' she yelled in her mind. 'Stop…' she thought. But no, Maxine did not do anything to stop him. His kiss was overpowering…

Maxine shut her eyes moments later. Chaos opened his eyes to look at Maxine's face. 'Ah! What's going on? What am I doing?' Chaos thought. 'I can't. She's Kya's mistake! Not mine!' he let go of her hand, 'Good-bye Maxine…' he thought.

Maxine's heart pounded, 'Something' she thought. Suddenly, someone grabbed Maxine, "Huh?" she pulled away from Chaos's kiss. Chaos smirked, "Bye-Bye…For now" he laughed. Maxine looked down but saw nothing. Maxine then flew off away from Chaos, "Wait!" she yelled out. Chaos just turned his head away from her. Maxine cried, as she looked up. She saw a puff of smoke as she passed out….

Maxine woke up hours later. She looked around, but everything was blurry. She felt boiling hot, 'where am I?' she thought 'It's so hot…' She lifted her head. She began to see a bit clearly. She gasped, "What?" she asked. She couldn't move. "Don't even think about it my dear..." a familiar voice said. Maxine shook her head, "Chaos!" she yelled. He laughed, "Yes..." he looked at her.

"What do you want with me!" Maxine yelled. "You're a pretty little Sacrifice" he laughed. "What?" Maxine yelled. "Were planning to bring Kya back, Well, the original Kya" he smirked. "Why do you need me!" Maxine asked. "Because, in order to bring him back from his own little world, we need to use the thing that's most precious to him. That would be you" he explained.

"Why?" Maxine sighed. "Don't worry..." he looked behind him, "You want Kya to be Happy right?" he asked. "No-I mean…. Yeah, of course." She looked at him. "Then come with me..." Chaos took Maxine's hand. "Okay" She followed Chaos.

"Stand here…" he pointed to the middle of an image of the Triforce. Maxine nodded and walked over to that part. She stood there and looked at Chaos. Chaos smiled, he nodded. Maxine shut her eyes. "Sing!" Chaos yelled. Maxine sighed as she began to sing the Melody to Zelda's lullaby. Chaos smirked, "Perfect." he laughed. He began to chant something.

Maxine began to rise up. As she did, a purple crystal formed around her. "STOP!" a person yelled. It was none other than Link. Maxine stopped singing, "LINK!" she yelled. "Get Him out of here!" Chaos growled. Link smirked, "No, No, No…" he laughed. Chaos became very aggravated. "I'll kill him myself!"


	9. Reborn

(Okay I'm sick. So I can't think. I hope you all enjoy )

"Die you Bastard!" Chaos yelled. Link shook his head, "No!" He disappeared out of nowhere. Chaos stopped, "Huh?" He turned around quickly, just as Link appeared out of nowhere to stab him. "Aha. Seems as though you know what I'm going to do" Link stopped to think. Link looked up. He looked at Maxine, who was just floating inside the Crystal. She became unconscious. Link sighed. He looked back at Chaos. "Now. Let Maxine go. Don't make me hurt you" He growled. Chaos laughed, "Ha..Right" He smirked. "Just Try and Catch me.." Chaos jumped up. Heading for Maxine. He Removed the Crystal, and grabbed her. He landed on the ground with Maxine in his arms. "Come on boy wonder…" he laughed disappearing. Link gasped, "That jerk!" he yelled. Link ran after them.

Chaos laughed, "Ha! He thinks he can catch me" He looked at Maxine. He shook his head, "No…I'll do it now!" He threw her onto the Ground. He looked back, "That Damn kid better not" he stopped and looked back at Maxine. "Kya. Wake up from your silly little Dream!" Chaos yelled. He shut his eyes, and began to Chant: (I'm having trouble with this, so yeah )

"S'Rioghal Mo Spinate Omnia kreiss. Kateo Weiss Dhream, Limality Renkin "

_Translation:_ "Child of the Darkened moon. Wake up from your Dream, And Reveal your True form in this Darkest of hours."

Chaos then looked down at Maxine. He rose her up, "Become my lure. You are his most precious thing. He'll listen" Chaos whispered. Chaos became worried. He sighed. He snapped his fingers, Making Kya's cold, lifeless body, appear. "Yes. Now!" he yelled. He made the sky become dark and filled with lightning. He looked up, watching the lightning shine everywhere. As the lightning intensified, Maxine woke up. "Huh?" her eyes widened as she looked at the lightning. Maxine began to move. She looked down, "Ah!" she yelled. She then noticed Kya lying there. "What?!" she yelled. Chaos placed Maxine right over Kya. Maxine yelled, Demanding that she be put on the ground. Chaos ignored her. Maxine looked up and sighed. She gasped as a bolt of lightning struck her, then Kya. Maxine arched her back in pain. "I can't…" She then became unconscious. Maxine fell down to the ground. She landed atop Kya. Chaos laughed, "Well, finally! That jerk is back" he yelled. Chaos turned around, seeing Link. "Damn!" he yelled. "Wake up you fool!"

Link Charged at Chaos "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he yelled stabbing him. Link could fell the blood splatter on his face, Chaos stood there, not showing pain. He pulled the sword, "Bringing your Damn 'friend' back" he yelled. Chaos grabbed the sword and threw it away somewhere. Link gasped, he backed away. "Well Link. You sure are foolish" Kya grabbed Link by the neck. He began choking him. "Die you damn bastard" he smirked. Link kicked him but it was no use. "S-t-o-p" Link said slowly.

Kya woke up moments later. He tried to get up but he felt something atop him. He opened his eyes to find Maxine. "Maxine?" he became confused. Kya looked at her. He looked up to see Chaos. "Chaos?" he rubbed his eyes. He noticed Link. "BOY WONDER?!" He yelled. Kya looked about. "What's going on here?!" Kya got up. He left Maxine on the floor. "Chaos?" he asked. Chaos dropped link and turned around, "Kya!" he smirked. "What the hell are you doing damn it?!" he yelled. "I'm just having fun. Besides. I was the one who revived you. " he laughed. Kya growled, "I was better off gone from here!" Chaos laughed, "oh come on! We both know you wanted to see that wolf girl!" Chaos pointed at Maxine. Kya grabbed Chaos, "She's not just a wolf girl. She's…" he stopped. "She's what?" Chaos asked. Kya looked up at him, "She's my best friend!" Kya yelled angrily

(Yay! I'm done! that was hard! Well, tell me what cha thought of it )


	10. Friendship can hurt

Chaos laughed at Kya. "Best Friend? Well. From the look of it, she looks more that just a friend" he smirked. Kya choked him even harder, "Shut up!" he screamed. "Now Kya. Let us see the true you" Chaos laughed rising his hand up. "Huh?" Kya asked. "This!" Chaos shouted. Kya started to feel week in the knees, "Ugh. What is this?" he asked.

Kya fell to the ground, letting go of Chaos. Chaos brushed himself off, "It's the true you. No feelings. Just darkness" Chaos laughed. Kya started to gasp for air. "I C-C-Can't breathe!" He yelled. "The T-True me?" he looked up at Maxine. "I-If I lose this F-Feeling…I'll always…" Kya stopped. "No!" he yelled. "I won't lose it!" Kya fell to the ground. "NO!" he screamed out.

Chaos laughed at him. "Yes…There's no escaping it" he smirked. "Now come. Child of the Darkened moon…" Chaos smiled devilishly. Kya covered his ears, "NO!" he screamed. Kya opened his eyes, as she fell unconscious. Maxine woke up. "W-What happened?" she asked.

She saw Chaos and Kya. "What?" she asked. She looked at Kya; she hopped up immediately and ran to him. "Kya!" she kneeled beside him. Chaos looked at her, "Get Away from him! Foolish wolf" Chaos blasted Maxine away. Maxine fell away from them. "Ah..." Maxine couldn't get up. Her hand began to glow a bright yellow. "How Dare you…" She jumped up. "…Call me a foolish wolf!" She charged at Chaos. "Die you Damn…" she pulled out her sword.

As she did Kya hopped up. He gave a smirk at her and lifted his hand. "Huh?" Maxine tried to stop. Kya laughed, "Bye bye…" and he blasted her away with a wave of fire. Maxine gasped, "Why would he?" she flew a good, hundred yards away from them. Maxine lied there thinking what Kya had just done...

Chaos laughed, "Good work Kya." He put his hand on Kya's shoulder. "You did as I said..." he smirked. Kya pushed his hand off him. "Who said I was working for you?" he turned around. "Huh?" Chaos became angry. "How Dare you!" He yelled. Chaos lifted up his right arm, "Well. I gave you a chance, but you blew it. Come on Kya, Wake up." He smirked.

Kya growled, "Shut up! I don't listen to anyone!" He yelled. "But about the Wolf girl. Don't you listen to her?" he laughed. Kya stood there, "No. Err-I mean" He became confused. Chaos laughed "Yeah. That's what I thought. You've lost it. You've lost it all to some Wolf girl..." Chaos blasted a fire ball at Kya. Kya stood there. He gave a devilish smirk. "Bring it on…" he laughed disappearing. "Huh?" Chaos shouted. Kya appeared behind him, "Ha!" He kicked Chaos on the back, causing Chaos to fall. "Damn you. You Demon!" he shouted. "Yeah. That's right. I'm a Demon. I'm Kya, Lord of the Shadows…" Kya laughed devilishly.

"Ah….So you're the one, they spoke of long ago…" Chaos stopped. Kya raised his eyebrow, "What?" he asked. "Ha-ha!" Chaos stabbed Kya on the hand. Blood scattered everywhere. Kya looked at him. "Ouch…" he said dully. He pulled the knife out. "Well…This looks suitable to use." He laughed.

Kya stabbed Chaos smack in the Stomach. Chaos moaned in pain. Kya laughed, "That's what you-Ugh" Kya stopped. Falling to the ground. "What the hell?" He looked up to find a black wolf atop him. "Holy Sh-" He stopped as the wolf growled. Kya looked into the eyes of the wolf. "Wait! I know those eyes..." Kya stopped.

"Maxine!" he yelled kicking her off. Maxine flew off of him, landing with a loud thud on the ground. She whimpered in pain, but she stood back up. "Kya, what is wrong with you?" she wondered. Maxine stood her ground as Kya walked up to her. Kya kneeled down in front of her. Maxine moved her head to the right.

Kya grabbed her chin and pulled her towards him. Maxine only moved her head to face him. "You're a pretty little wolf aren't you?" he laughed. Maxine growled. "Fine, be that way!" Kya yelled angrily. He stood up and walked away. He stopped and turned around to face her again. "Now you'll see the true me..." He smirked.

Maxine shook her head as she turned back into her true form. "What!" she yelled out. Kya shut his eyes as devil wings formed on his back, ripping his cloak off. (Don't worry people he has pants, jeez.) He formed razor sharp claws. He then opened his eyes as he got special purple markings on his face. He looked at Maxine. He shook his head and flew away…

Link opened his eyes, "What. Maxine!" he yelled getting up. Maxine fell to her knees. Link grabbed her. "Maxine? What's going on?" He asked. Maxine looked at him, "Link. It's over. Go Home. There's nothing here." She got up. "Huh? Go home? But, What do you mean by there's nothing here?"

Link became confused. Maxine looked at him, "Link, Our Friendship has been broken. It's gone. Good-Bye Link.." Maxine flew away, hoping that he wouldn't run after her. Link stood there, "Oh…all right. Good-Bye Maxine…" He felt a tear ran down his cheek. "My love…" he whispered walking away. Maxine kept flying north, She thought about both Kya and Link. "My Two friends, one, lost to the Dark side. The other, brokenhearted…" She thought. Maxine shook her head, "Good-bye!" she yelled.

Kya landed in the front of the shadow temple. He got up onto the platform and began to chant.

"Asshi datta no ni. Amos kriess weiss bien"

The Doors rose open. Kya walked in, looking around. "It's still the same..." He laughed. He kept walking in, deeper and deeper. He started to feel alone. "Feh!" he muttered. He came to his secret throne room. He walked up the throne and slowly sat down. He smirked, "I am back. I am, Kya. Lord of the Shadows…" he began to laugh evilly.

Maxine landed in a kingdom, where the wolves run wild. She walked up to a castle, surrounded by Guards. The Guards bowed down just as they saw her. Maxine did not even look at them. She just entered inside.

Maxine walked into a large room. It appeared to be a throne room. Maxine walked down the Stairs. She approached the throne. She reached out; as she did she could feel something. Maxine shook her head. She sat down and looked about. As she did, a Staff appeared in her hands. It was the staff of the Triforce. "I am the Triforce protector. So why aren't I protecting it?" she thought

Link walked around Hyrule field. He was sad. No friends, no one beside him. He was alone in the world... "I wish had someone..." he thought of Maxine. He gave a smile. He thought about the day they met. "Playing in the market. Running to Hyrule field. Even meeting Kya..." He laughed. "I hope, their alright. Both of them." Link looked to the north. "Hang on Maxine! I'm coming for you!" He called Epona and ran off to find Maxine…

Maxine sat there on her throne. "A sad Queen is not a good thing..." she thought. A Wolf guard then walked up to her. He bowed and smiled, "Ah…The Queen must hold a Wolven Ball." She got up. "Yes. The Wolven Ball…" She smiled. "Thank you for reminding me…" The Guard nodded, "Remember…It is a masked ball" he smiled. He then walked away. "Yes…A masked ball huh?" She thought…

Little did Maxine know Kya was stalking her through a dark crystal ball "Maxine…" he thought. "My beautiful Wolven queen…." He got up. "Masked eh?" he thought aloud. "No problem…" Kya smirked as he walked off, towards the outside…


	11. Visions of an Angel

Link rode through out the Fields of the north. "Maxine, please be patient…" He whispered. "Come on Epona! Ha!" he yelled. Epona rode faster, Link smiled at the soft blow of the wind. Link looked up at the sky. "You're my one love" Link thought. He shut his eyes, "Does Kya still love her?" he thought.

Kya walked about the outside of the Temple. He watched the rain fall from the sky. He reached his hand out. He could feel Rain Drops. He thought of them as mother earth crying. He then could see a vision of Maxine. "Gah! Why won't this girl stay out of my mind!!" he yelled. "I must see her!" He demanded. He then shook his head, "No…" he disappeared out of thin air.

Maxine growled as she walked around the castle. "Wolven Ball. Damn things…What the Hell am I supposed to do there? Queen?" Maxine laughed. "Queen. That's funny. That's all I have to do, is queen" Maxine shook her head. She pranced around, with a big smile on her face. She didn't want to show that she was sad. After all, if a queen is sad, then her kingdom with crumble beneath her.

A Maid came up to Maxine. "Ah. Queen Maxine. How are you today? Were you successful in finding your destiny?" she asked kindly. The Maid waited there for an answer. "Our Friendship is gone…"She stopped. "Huh?" The Maid asked. Tears began to stream down Maxine's face, "It's over. Link is gone. Kya, has gone Evil. And I was so foolish as to think he loved me!" Maxine ran off.

The maid took a step forward but she stopped, "Queen Maxine! Wait!" She sighed. "The Queen is so sad. That's never good." The Maid walked off. Maxine stopped at a fountain. The Tears running, down her face. "No! I cannot let my emotions take over" She thought. "I guess, I just have to face it. It's over…" Maxine sighed. She looked up at the Sky. It was close sunset. "I might as well go get ready" she thought.

Kya floated in the portal between Worlds. "One side of me tells me to go. The other tells be to forget about it" Kya sighed. "I'm going. I want to see her again." He stopped. "But, I don't want to cause her pain…" Kya sighed. "I'm going.. don't care what she thinks" he disappeared to The Liminality Kingdom. Kya looked around. "So, this is where Maxine lives eh?" He flapped his Demon wings around. "I'd better go to this 'masked ball' thing" He thought. He disappeared yet again.

Link approached the kingdom. He entered the gates. "Wow. Maxine's home is so beautiful" he thought. He hopped off epona. "Go ahead and run around" he smiled letting her free. Link walked around for a bit. He looked up at the sky, "Wow. Night already huh?" He then saw a bunch of people. "I wonder what's going on" he thought. Link overheard some conversations. "The Wolven ball? Maxine!" he yelled out. "I guess I could…" He then ran off to the forest area.

Kya walked inside. He wore his best robes. He also wore a long cape. He had a mask that outlines his eyes. They were black, with feathers. They were outlined with round sliver stones. His purple markings still shone, but he didn't care. (sorry, I couldn't resist!) Everyone looked at him, "Who is that? Is he a prince?" some people exclaimed. "I'm a king Damn it!" he thought to himself. He walked into the ballroom. He looked at the throne. "Where is she?" he asked. He looked about the room. He watched everyone dance about. He sighed, and leaned in against the wall.

Link walked up to the castle. "Wait! Stop!" a voice called out from behind. Link looked behind him. He saw a maid coming towards him. It was the maid from before, the one who talked to Maxine. "Wait! Sir!" she said yet again. Link looked at her, "What is it?" he said. The maid couldn't catch her breath, "Sir." She looked up at him. "You! Your…" Link stopped her, "Yeah, 'The Hero or Time' I know" he smiled. "Then. You know Queen Maxine. Correct?" she asked. Link nodded quickly, "Yes! I do. Why?"

The Maid looked at him, "Don't ask questions! Just. Here!" she handed Link a mask. "This is a Masked ball. Now where the Mask!" she yelled running off. Link sighed, "Uh…okay?" he said with a smile. Link put the Mask on. It was had feathers with a purple color. It was surrounded by round, golden pieces. Link looked back at the castle. "Well. Here goes" he walked in quietly.

After a few minutes of being in the castle, Kya became restless. "Come on Maxine…" he sighed. Kya looked up to hear sounds of various horns. "Maxine?" he questioned. He watched as people moved out of the way. He then noticed people bowing. "Erm…" he stopped. He glanced at the angelic vision of Maxine. He looked at her. Her Blue dress would be unforgettable.

(Now, pardon me, I cannot explain this) It looked like a skirt from the front, but from the back it looked like a long Dress. Her mask was the same color blue. Feathers were everywhere. Sticking out, just for a wonderful design. Kya, looked at her face, she looked sad. Like a trapped angel, just waiting to be set free. He watched her come closer. As he bowed down, the both locked eyes. Maxine looked away, and continued walking to the throne.

Maxine sat down. She looked at everyone. She clapped her hands together. Everyone stood up. Kya stood up as well. Link ran inside. "Man. being lost sucks!" he muttered. He then noticed Maxine. "Ah. Maxine!" he smiled. He then noticed a dark figure approaching her. "Huh?" he wondered. Of course, the figure was none other than Kya. Kya walked up to the throne. He bowed down before Maxine. "Would a Queen of such beauty care to dance?" he asked letting out his hand. He looked up at her with his blood red eyes.

Maxine looked down at him. She took his hand, "Sure…" she smiled. Kya too gave a smile. He got up and walked her down to the floor. Everyone moved out of the way. Making a big circle around them both. Kya put her hand on her waist, as Maxine put her hand atop his shoulder. Kya blushed a bit. Maxine smiled at the orchestra began to play a soft tune. They began to dance. Maxine sensed something about him. Kya couldn't help but look into her eyes. 'What's wrong with me? I'm the King of Darkness. Why is this happening to me?' he thought to himself.

Link pushed through the Crowds just to see Kya and Maxine. He gave a sigh, "Of course. She goes for him" Link had already known it was Kya. He walked away. He walked towards the exit. "Bye Maxine" He sighed. He walks about to exit, until a loud crash could be heard. "What?" he turned around.

He could see people running away, also, a Woman, "Who the hell…" he stopped. "Aha! So the Rumors are true! The Queen has returned!" she laughed. Maxine looked up, "Kaho! What are you doing here?" she yelled. The Woman's Blonde hair swayed in the wind. Her Red eyes glared at Maxine. "Now My Precious little sister. Die!!" She threw a fireball at her. Maxine just stood there. Kya grabbed her and moved out of the way. He looked at Maxine in his arms, "Maxine!" he yelled. Maxine looked at him. She pulled off his mask. Kya became nervous. "No…" he whispered.

Maxine looked at him, "Kya?!" she yelled. Kya nodded, "Yeah. It's me" he sighed. Maxine got up. "How could you lie to me like that?!" She yelled. "Huh? I never lied to you!!" Kya screamed. "Yes You did!" Maxine hopped up. She looked at Kaho, "You know your not allowed here!" she screamed. Kaho laughed, "Rig-oof!" Kaho fell to the ground as someone pushed her. Maxine looked up to the figure who pushed Kaho. She noticed he was masked. The masked figure looked at Maxine. He gave a smile. Maxine's eyes widened at the figure. "Who…" Her hand reached out towards him as she passed out. Kya ran up to grab her. "Hmmm…" He lied her on the ground. He then levitated up into the air. Kaho got up and laughed, "Ha! Now that she's gone. I can cause destruction!" he stuck her tongue out at them. And ran off.

He noticed the masked figure fly over to him. "Huh?" Kya grumbled. "Hey. We need to work together if we want to get rid of her" He said. Kya looked at him, "No. I don't work well with others…" he looked away. The figure looked at him. "Come on! You do care about her right?!" he yelled pointing at Maxine. Kya sighed, "Yeah…" he looked at her. "Well! Her kingdom is on the edge of destruction! We need to defeat her!" he pointed towards the outside. "Right…" Kya said flying off to where Kaho ran off. The figure looked back at Maxine, "Don't worry Maxine" he smiled. He followed Kya.

Minutes later, there they stood. Face to Face with Kaho. "Huh? What do you want?" she yelled. The Masked figure smirked, "Get out of here. You know your not allowed." He looked at her. Kaho glared at him. "What's it to you?" she spat. Kya sighed, "Seriously. Just go before I kill you" his eyes glowed brightly. Kaho laughed, "Anyway. Wanna play?" she smirked. Link growled, "Enough of your games! Just Die!" Link charged at her, as she swung his sword violently at her….


	12. Good Bye, isn't always forever

You guys, this will be my worst Chapter ever. I'm having Severe Writers block. Sorreh!

"Darn you!" Kaho yelled. She looked down to find the masked figure's Sword shoved inside her. "Ahhh…" Kaho groaned as she fell. He pulled his sword out of her. "That's what you deserve!" he yelled. Kya sighed, "Show off" He mumbled. The Masked one looked at him, "What's up with you?" he yelled. Kya moves only his eyeballs to look at him. He had a sly look, "Link. Drop the Act. I know it's you" He shut his eyes angrily.

Link looked at him, "Huh? What. No! Heh…" He stopped. He pulled the mask off, "Fine!" He pointed his finger up into the air. "Shut up! Your giving me a migraine!" Kya screamed. Link looked at him, "Anyway. Aren't you going to go back to Maxine?" he asked. Kya glared at him, "That's none of your business" He began to fly away but stopped, "Besides. I don't really care for her anymore" He stopped. "Tell her, I'm sorry" he flew off.

Link watched the retreating figure of Kya. "Don't care for her?" he looked back at the castle. "Poor Maxine" he shrugged. "It's not my problem" he sighed. "Wonder what's going to happen" He pulled out his sword.

Maxine woke up. She popped up. "What happened?!" she yelled. Link walked behind her, "Kaho…" he whispered. Maxine whipped around, "Link?" she asked. "Kaho?!" she yelled. Link nodded, "Kya also wanted me to tell you, He's sorry.." Link looked at her. "Sorry? For wh-" Maxine paused. She looked at him. "Did he…" Maxine stopped. Link nodded, "Yes. Maxine, He said he didn't really care for you anymore" He looked at her.

Maxine became heartbroken. "I'm alone in this world. I don't want that!" She screamed running away. Link watched her leave, "Well. I sure can't do anything" he groaned sitting down.

Maxine came upon a dead tree. She stopped to wipe her tears away. She put her hand to the tree. "I don't want to be alone again…" She sighed. She griped her Triforce pendant tied around her neck. Maxine whipped around, she saw someone. She couldn't make out who it was.

The figure stepped closer. Maxine's eyes widened, "Kya?" she asked. Kya smirked and let out his hand. "I promise. You won't be alone…" he smiled. Maxine took his hand. "Kya…" she whispered. Kya nodded and looked at her. "You won't be alone in the Land of darkness!" he laughed cruelly. Maxine jumped back. "Who are you?" she covered her eyes from a blinding light.

This wasn't Kya, it was none other than Kaho. "Humph. Come on Maxine. Time to die!" she yelled throwing an electric yellow ball at her. Maxine jumped out of the way. "How dare you mess with my emotions!" she screamed.

Kaho laughed, "That Boy Kya never truly loved you!" Maxine looked at her. She gripped her sword tightly. "He was working for me!" she glared at Maxine. "Kya! Come here!" she screamed. A black orb came into play. The orb grew bigger as someone formed from it. Maxine shook her head. "No…" she gripped her sword tighter. Kaho nodded, "Yes.." she laughed motioning to Maxine.

Kya charged at her. He tried to hit her, but Maxine kept moving out of the way. He would eventually get a hit. "Kya! Stop please!" she yelled out. Kya grabbed her, "No." he grabbed her arms and spun her around, so that her back was facing him. "Ha!" he pulled on her Arms. "Stop!" Maxine yelled out in pain.

"Haha!" Link came busting through, elbowing Kya on the back. Kya released Maxine. He slashed his claws at Link. He cut part of his neck. "Damn…." Link looked around for Maxine. He found her standing there looking at him. "Maxine!" he yelled.

Maxine looked to her left to find Kya. He was angrily charging at her. Maxine disappeared before he could hurt her. "Huh?" he felt a punch on his back. He turned around to find Maxine there, "Ah! You!" Kya looked at her. She had a sad look on her face. "Why did you lie" She asked.

Kya shook his head "She made me! She told me she would bring back…" he stopped. He then shook his head. Maxine aimed a Electric ball at him. "Maxine…" he became shocked. "Triforce Wave!!" She yelled. She then moved her hand at Kaho. "Huh! Hey What-AHHHHHH!" Kaho Became blinded by the light. She then was blasted away.

Maxine dropped to the ground. "As long that's over" she smirked. Kya walked over to her, "Maxine. I'm sorry…" he let out his hand. Maxine smiled, "It's okay" she looked for Link. Link came out from the trees, "Hello!" he smiled.

"Link? Where did you go before?" Maxine asked. He shrugged, "I dunno…" he smirked. Kya sighed. "Maxine…" He whispered. Maxine looked at him, "Hm?" she asked. "Can I talk with you?" he began to walk away. "Yeah!" she hurried over to him. Link raised his eyebrow, "Interesting. Is he…Oh My God!!" he smiled. His stomach rumbled, "Oh Man…" He walked to the castle.

The Sun began to rise on the Liminality Kingdom. Maxine sat on a large rock next to a pond. "So. What did you want to say?" she asked. Kya looked at her, "This isn't easy to say, But-" he stopped as he felt the wind. He sighed. "Maxine. I'm going to go away now.." he looked away. Maxine hopped down from the Rock, "What? Why?"

He smiled, "Because. I need to go find someone…" He put his hand on her head. "Don't worry. I'll be Back." He smiled. Maxine sighed, "Okay…" She hugged him. Kya hugged her back. "Well, It's time for me to go. Bye Maxine" he gave her a soft kiss. He pulled away, he took one last glance at her as he flew off towards the bright sun. Maxine waved, "Bye Kya" Be careful…"

Maxine came across Link stuffing his face. "Link!" She yelled. "Your such a pig" she smirked. Link nodded, "Yes I am! So, What happened with Kya?" he asked eating his egg. Maxine sighed, "He's leaving for a while." She looked at him. "Come on Link…" she pointed outside. Link nodded and followed her.

"Link? Can I ask you something?" she asked him. Link nodded. "Why did you kiss me?" she asked. Link looked away, he began to have flashbacks of that one kiss. He shrugged, "I dunno…" he said untruthfully. Maxine smiled, "Okay." He rose up into the air, "Come on Link! I'll race you to Hyrule!" Link hopped up, "Yeah! Epona!" he yelled. He waited for Epona. He ran to Epona on hopped on her. "Ha!" He ran off. "Hey!" Maxine yelled chasing after him.


	13. An Angels Kiss

The Cold Moon rose up on Hyrule. It was a chilly, yet eerie night. Maxine and Link were at Lake Hyila resting a bit. "So Link. You bored?" Maxine asked. Link shook his head, "Nope. You?" he asked. "Yes…" she mumbled. "Well, Let's do something then!" He smiled. Maxine ignored him and sighed. "Oh Come on! He'll be back! Jeez…." Link sighed. Maxine looked at him, "Yeah your right" Maxine stopped talking as she noticed a figure.

"Link, what the hell is that?" Maxine asked him. Link looked up as well, "I don't know…" He got up. He drew his sword, "There's only one way to find out" he smirked. "Link! Don't you dare!" Maxine screamed. "Come on? What's the worst he can do?" He laughed. Maxine sighed, "Please Link. Don't!" Link shook his head, as he saw a bright red ball.

"Huh?" he stopped. Maxine got up "Link! Watch it!" Link was blasted back by the Ball. Link grew unconscious from the blast. Maxine watched him fly back. she drew her sword and looked at the Figure. "Ha-ha!" the figure laughed. "Think you can beet me?" It said. Maxine growled, "Who are you?" she asked. "I Am the Sinner, The Devils Spirit, The Bringer of Crisis, Killer of a hundred Demons. What ever you call me, it all comes down to one name. I am, Nomura" He looked at her, "your Maxine aren't you?" Maxine nodded.

"I've heard Great things about you." He stopped. "Great things? Like what?" she asked. Nomura sighed. "That you're the Legendary Guardian of the Triforce…." He smirked. Maxine's eyes widened in fear "How do you know that!" she demanded. "I have my sources…" he replied.

Maxine gripped her sword. "Come on…" she whispered. "Okay" he charged at her. Maxine hopped out of the way. Grabbing his arm. Then bringing it into a hammerlock. "Ha!" Maxine laughed. Nomura growled and flipped her over. He took her sword and put it to her neck. "Move, and I'll kill you!" he screamed at her.

Maxine thought, "An angels kiss can set a devil free…." She stopped. Maxine rolled quickly before Nomura stabbed the sword into the ground. "Damn!" he yelled as Maxine walked up to him. "What the Hell-" He stopped as Maxine tackled him. She then kissed him. His eyes widened, as if being poisoned. He pushed her away and wiped his mouth "What are you doing?" Maxine smiled. "Setting you free" she snapped her fingers as Nomura fell over.

He shut his eyes as white surrounded him. "Don't Worry…You'll be fine" Maxine smiled. Nomura gasped as he was now enclosed inside a White dome. He curled up into a little ball. He sat there. He could fell himself change. His Demon wings were no longer there. In their place, were angel wings. He watched his claws go away. "No." he sighed.

Nomura shut his eyes. he saw a vision. He sat in a white room, No one beside him. He looked up to find Maxine floating in front of him. She let out her hand as he took it. Nomura looked confused as a bright light shone through. Maxine then mouthed the words 'contract…' Nomura narrowed his eyes, as if not understanding anything. He nodded slowly, as he opened his eyes….

Moments later Maxine got rid of the whiteness surrounding him. Nomura looked at her. He hopped up and smiled. Maxine looked at him. "Let's make a contract…." Nomura said. "Huh?" Maxine asked confused. "Let's make a contract. I'll protect you, If you protect me. I'll fulfill your wishes, if you fulfill mine" He took out a pendant. "Here, This is the Devil's pendant. If you blow on it, the seal will be broken. My powers will be unleashed." He stopped. "But, Your life will grow shorter…" he frowned.

Maxine Nodded. She handed him a bracelet, with a white cross on it. "Here, Take it. If you open your heart, the cross will help me become, an aid to you" Maxine said untruthfully. Nomura nodded rapidly. "Nomura…." Maxine whispered as Nomura passed out…


	14. You Can't

This Is a Short Chapter, I'm sorry, I just couldn't think. I'll be sure to have a kick butt ending!

* * *

"Gah! Maxine! What is -No- Who is that!" Link yelled. Maxine sighed, "He's" she paused for a bit, "He's a devil!" Maxine screamed. Link looked at her weirdly, "He is?" he asked. Maxine nodded, "Please. Be nice to him" Maxine walked off.

Link watched the retreating figure of Maxine. "Yeah, I'll try" Link glanced over at Nomura. 'How could she trust him?' he thought. He sat down. he looked up at the Dark moon. "Maybe I'll trust him too" he sighed.

Nomura woke up to Link's voice. "Huh?" he got up halfway. "You…" he grunted. Link looked at him, "Yeah? What about me?" he asked. "Weren't you the one I blasted away?" He looked at Link like he was an idiot. "Yeah…" he put his hand to his head "Yeah. That was me" he stood up. Nomura got up as well "Sorry…" he smirked.

Maxine came back, looking at Link and Nomura. "So. Having fun you two?" she smirked. Link blushed, "No! We were just talking!" he said stupidly. Maxine nodded, "Sure. Okay" she looked at Nomura, "How did you sleep?" she asked. Nomura smiled as he walked up to hug her.

Link stood there. His Jaw dropped to the ground "Ugh-" he became dumbfounded. Maxine's eyes were wide open. Nomura pulled away seconds later. He turned a heavy red color. "Sorry. I just, wanted to thank you" He looked away. Maxine stared at him for a bit, then smiled. "It's okay" she looked over at Link who was still very shocked. "Well, I need to take care of some business, I'll see you two at Sunset, okay?" Maxine smiled, as she flew off.

"How…Hey!" He yelled. Nomura looked at him, "What?" he growled. "Maxine Can't-She's-I…" Link couldn't get the words out. "Link! Calm down!" Nomura yelled. Link sighed. "Yeah." He smiled. Nomura sighed, "I know what your thinking" He said. Link looked at Nomura, "What?" he was shocked.

"I can read Minds." He paused. "Maxine can do what ever she pleases." He looked in front of him. Link blinked for a few seconds, "But!" he stopped. "But What? I'm a devil? Yeah! So!" he screamed out. Link looked around, "I know." He looked down. Nomura sighed, "Besides. I would give up the world just for her" Nomura gave a straight Face. Link got up.

Nomura looked up at him, "What is it?" he asked. Link sighed, "But listen. It's best, if you don't love her" he looked down. "Why though?" Nomura asked. "Because. If you do, there will be dire consequences." Link explained "It could cost you your life, maybe even Maxine's life" he looked at Nomura. "But. Why? Is it because, she can't love anyone? WHAT!" Nomura screamed. "No! It's because, she already loves a demon!" Link looked at Nomura angrily. Nomura nodded, "Oh, I understand…." He smiled understandingly.


	15. An Angry Demon

'**Ello Everyone. Er….I Mean, uh…Yeah. I'm Sorry I haven't updated. I Just, Haven't really been, Liking this Story. Heh, I'm going to finish It soon. Maybe I'll make a Kick Ass Sequel. I don't know. Well….Enjoy the Rest of this Story.**

**Chapter: An Angry Demon**

* * *

Maxine came upon Link and Nomura. "Nomura…" she yelled. She flew towards them quickly. Link looked up to hear Maxine "What? What's wrong?" he asked. Nomura sat up quickly. "What…" he looked around.

Maxine sighed "Come on Nomura!" She screamed. She took Nomura's hand as she Ran off. Link stood there looking completely blank. "I'll just…Stay here" he looked around.

Maxine stopped, Far away from Link. Nomura stopped behind her. "What is it?" he asked her. Maxine's eye twitched a bit. "Erm…Some one" she stopped. "What? Someone who?" Nomura asked. Maxine looked closely at him. "Let's just say, not a very nice person is coming…" she walked off.

Nomura watched the retreating figure, which was Maxine. He shook his head. "As if she can be a little more specific…" he muttered under his breath. Nomura looked around. He noticed the wind quickly changed direction. "Hmmm, that's odd…" he thought.

Link looked at Maxine who was coming towards him. He examined her face. 'What's up with her?' he thought. Maxine looked at Link. She rolled her eyes as she looked away. She quickly sat down. Link just stood there looking at her. He gave a smile and kneeled down beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Maxine looked at him angrily, "Nothing…." He growled. Link put his hands on her shoulders, "Come on…" he smirked. Maxine jerked away, "Don't touch me…" she glared coldly at Link. Link glared back at her, "Fine…" he got up and walked off.

"What the Hell is wrong with her!" he yelled. Link shook his head. "She's worried…" a voice said behind him. Link whipped around, "What? Whose there?" he asked. "It's just me…" Nomura walked towards him.

"Oh." Link smiled. He then shook his head quickly, "Maxine's upset?" Link asked. Nomura nodded, "Yep…" He looked up at the sky. "But, Why?" Link asked. Nomura sighed, "I don't know. All she said, was, '_Someone is Coming…_'" Link looked at Nomura, "Someone…Who?" he asked. Nomura shook his head, "Like I told you, I Don't know!" he yelled.

Link nodded, "Okay…" He looked over at Maxine. He sighed. "So…Have you told her yet?" Nomura asked. Link jumped up at this question, "What?" he turned a crimson red. Nomura looked at him, "I'm not Stupid…I know you love her…." he asked. "So…" he looked at Link.

Link shook his head, "No…I Can't" he looked at Nomura. "Well, Why the hell not?" he asked. Link looked away, "She loves someone else…" Link began to grind his teeth. "Well. Who?" Nomura asked. "His name is Kya. He's, a Very Powerful Demon. That's why he's Lord of all Demons. He Met Maxine when we were little, and…." Link trailed off.

Nomura smirked, "_Azmaris Shingu…"_ He nodded his head slowly. Link looked at him, "What?" He became confused. Nomura sighed, "Azmaris Shingu was the name, we gave to the Demon king long ago. There was a great war between us." Nomura paused, "Devils and Demons are different. So…" Nomura stopped. Link looked at him, "What is it?" he asked.

Nomura sighed, "Nothing….You wouldn't understand." He looked up at the Sky. "Something is coming…" he whispered. "Something is coming? What is it then?" He asked. Nomura shook his head, "Nothing, but an Angry Demon…" he smirked.

Link looked blank. He shook his head and ran over to Maxine. He sighed as he looked at her "Maxine…." He whispered. Maxine jumped up as she heard someone's voice. She got up and looked around. "Oh. Link!" she gave a slight smile. Link nodded "Yeah. Listen, we have to get you out of this area." He quickly said.

Maxine tilted her head, "Why?" she asked. "Never mind, Come on!" He grabbed Maxine and put her on his back. "Hey! P-Put me down, now!" Maxine screamed. Link sighed, "I'm sorry…" He ran towards Nomura.

Link quickly put her down. Maxine glared at Link, "Thanks…" she muttered. Link growled as he looked at Nomura, "Okay…She's here" he took in a deep breath. "Now what?" he asked. Nomura smirked "He's coming…." Maxine looked at him "Who is?" she asked.

Nomura looked at her, "The one, you call 'Kya'" he explained. Maxine gasped, "W-What?" she asked. "You heard me!" Nomura yelled. Maxine shook her head, "But…" she stopped. "We need to get you out of here…" Nomura looked at the Darkening Sky. "He's here…" he smirked.

Link drew his sword, "Okay I'm-" Nomura stopped him, "I'll go from Behind…you attack." He turned to Maxine, "You watch your back for right now…" he disappeared. Maxine nodded "Okay…" she smiled.

A Figure quickly came falling from the sky. "Look!" Link yelled out. The figure stopped falling as it stayed in mid air. "How…" Maxine stopped suddenly as she noticed five glowing White spirits surrounding the figure.

The Figure opened its eyes. Maxine took a step back, "It can't be…." She shook her head in disbelief. Maxine looked straight into the eyes of the Figure. "…Kya!" she cried. Link looked at her, "No! Shhhhh!" he yelled. He looked back at Kya. 'Damn…' he thought

Kya looked at Maxine with his blood red eyes. "Maxine…." He whispered. The Five spirits took after Maxine. "Maxine! Get up!" Link yelled. Maxine just sat there. "Gah!" Link pushed Maxine out of the way, hitting his sword at the spirits.

Maxine fell in the direction link pushed her. Kya looked at her, "Maxine…" he whispered yet again. Maxine looked up to feel a strong wind. "Hn?" she asked as she noticed Kya standing before her. Kya let out his hand, "Maxine…" he whispered again. Maxine let out her hand. Nomura Suddenly grabbed Maxine, and flew off.

Kya flew off after them. Maxine looked at Kya, she let out her hand, "Kya!" she yelled. Kya began seeing things. "What…" he stopped. He saw himself with Maxine. They were both happy. They were both dancing under the moonlight. Kya wanted this vision to come true. "Maxine!" he yelled.

Kya tried to grab her hand, but Nomura kept flying faster. He looked back at Kya and smirked. "_Kamoris Kitsune…"_ Kya whispered as he stopped. Maxine looked at him, "No!" she yelled.

Link kept trying to hit the Spirits, but they were much to fast for him. Suddenly, the spirits disappeared. "I never did like you…" Kya glared at Link.

Link looked up at him, "Nor did I ever like you…" he growled. Kya smirked, "Watch it…" he coolly said. "I can't believe Maxine could ever love you!" Link yelled.

Kya looked at him "And I Can't believe she **doesn't** Love you" Kya laughed. Link gripped his Sword, "I'll Make sure you won't hurt Maxine!" he yelled. "How?" Kya laughed again.

"By.." he paused, "Fighting for her Love…" Link declared. "Pfft..Why?" Kya asked. "Its just a waste of time." He rolled his eyes. "What are you, Scared of loosing Maxine? The only person, who has loved you?" he smirked.

Kya looked at him, "Winner, Will be with Maxine…" he stopped. "and the Loser?" Link asked. "Will be you, Who shall leave us alone forever!" Kya yelled.

Link nodded, "Alright…" he gripped his sword tighter, "Come on…" he smirked. Kya nodded, as he remembered his vision from earlier. 'I'll make **sure** it comes true!" he yelled.

Link and Kya both met eye to eye. They took in a deep breath, as they charged at each other. For one last, final battle.

* * *

Well, Theres only a few More chapters left. Who will win? Find out on the Next chapter of, The Legend of Zelda: Angelic Love

I've Always wanted to say that ..

Oh, and I Don't Own Zelda, and I don't own Kya. He's My Buddy's Charrie .. Maxine & Nomura are my Charries!


	16. What Have I Done

**Hello Everyone! I just wrote the other chapter yesterday XD I wrote another one today! Anyway, this one was a little confusing for me.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter: Tragic Death**

* * *

Link quickly moved out the way as Kya slashed at him. "You're fast…" Kya muttered "But I'm even faster" He disappeared and reappeared behind Link. He elbowed him in the back. Link fell to the ground as he shut his eyes.

"Is that all you've got boy wonder?" Kya smirked. Link got up quickly, "No…." he softly said. "I'm not a Bad guy you know. You're just making things difficult…" Kya glared at him.

Link shook his head, "Right…" He slashed his sword at Kya, cutting his cheek. Kya looked at him. He wiped the blood away. "Lucky hit. You won't be so lucky again…" Kya coldly said.

Link slashed his sword at him again. Kya moved quickly and shot a dark matter ball at him. Link didn't see this coming, so he was knocked a few good yards away from Kya. "It's obvious who will win…" Kya walked towards Link.

Kya summoned up a sword. "The Sword of Chaos, who ever is stabbed with it….will Never come back" Kya smirked at Link. Link began to crawl away. 'Damn!' He thought. 'The Bastard has a friggin sword that'll kill me in one hit!' Link began to panic.

"Come on Link…" Kya tried to stab at Link. But Link ran away from him. Kya chased after him, anger growing inside him. 'Oh Shit!' Link thought running off. Link noticed his sword up ahead, "YES!" he yelled picking it up. "All right…." He smirked.

Meanwhile, Maxine and Nomura were sitting down by a quiet stream far away from Hyrule. Nomura looked over at Maxine, who had a big frown on her face. "Look Maxine, we had to get you out of there! You could have gotten hurt if you stayed" Nomura said.

Maxine sighed, "Still…" she paused "You took me away from my Love…" she began to cry. "Maxine, please, don't cry!" he yelled. "I don't like seeing you cry." He smiled.

Maxine got up as she looked around. She jumped up as she flew off. "H-Hey!" Nomura yelled. Nomura flew off after her. He caught up with her as he grabbed her hand. "Where are you going?" he yelled. Maxine looked at him, "I'm going to go help Kya and Link!" she yelled.

"You're actually going to help that Demon?" Nomura asked surprised. "I love that Demon!" Maxine yelled at him. Nomura shook his head, "Fine…Lets go" He nodded. Maxine smiled as she and Nomura flew off.

Minutes later they had arrived to where Kya and Link were. "Oh no!" Maxine pointed at Link. Nomura sighed, "Okay…He-" Nomura stopped, noticing the Sword in Kya's hands. "That's…The Sword of Chaos…One Stab, and you're dead. And you'll never come back…" Nomura said.

Link tripped on his own two feet. Kya smirked, "Time to die…." He laughed. Link tried to get up, but Kya stepped on his foot. Link lowered his head, "Good-bye Maxine…." He whispered. Link looked up at Kya, "I'll see you in Hell!" he yelled out.

Maxine and Nomura watched as Kya raised his sword into the air. Nomura sighed "Man!" he flew at them. Maxine stopped Nomura, "Don't…." she smiled as she nodded. "But, Maxine…." he paused. He then smiled as he looked at her.

Kya smirked, "I never did like you!" Kya laughed. Link shut his eyes. Kya too shut his eyes as he stabbed Link. "What a pleasure…" he laughed. He could feel blood splatter onto his face.

Kya looked down to see what he had done. His eyes widened as he looked at Link. He hadn't killed him. He then saw a person atop Link. He dropped his Sword, "No…." Kya whispered. "No!" he yelled again.

Link opened his eyes. He saw someone atop him. "Who…" he stopped. He looked at Kya. "What have you done!" he screamed. Kya looked at him. He was speechless, "I don't know!" Kya screamed angrily.

* * *

**Hmmm, I wonder who got killed. You'll find out next time, on the Final installment of, The Legend of Zelda: Angelic Love**

**It's going to be great! **


	17. A Demon's Love

**The final Chapter, Here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Maxine!" Kya yelled falling to the ground. "My love, No…" he whispered. He took Maxine, and cradled her into his arms. "Maxine…" he whispered in her ear. He knew she was gone, but he still whispered to her.

Link watched him. "I loved her too you know…" he shook his head. "But, I never told her…" he began to Cry. He thought about her. "I wish I could be the one to protect her…" he paused, "But…She had Kya…" he looked at Kya.

Nomura watched from above. "There she goes. I'll always be with her though. She'll be with me too…" he smiled. "For all eternity…" He flew towards Link and Kya.

Kya looked at Maxine. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered. Maxine opened her eyes slightly "K-Kya?" she softly said. Kya looked at her, "M-Maxine!" he yelled. He hugged her tightly.

Link hopped up, "Maxine?" he asked. He ran towards them. Link knelt down beside them. Kya looked at him in disgust. "Ugggh-Kya, That hurts…" Maxine quietly said. Kya put her down onto the ground. "Maxine…" Kya took her hand.

Maxine smiled at him. She looked at Link, "Link…." She said in pain. Link looked at her, "Maxine….I-" he stopped. "Link…Kya…I-I-I-" Kya put his finger over her lips, "Shhhhhh…Please, Don't…" he began to cry.

Maxine took Kya's hand with both her Hands. She began to cry. Kya looked at her. Maxine lifted her head. She stopped half way. She groaned in pain. Kya put his hand behind her head and pulled her in for one final kiss.

Link looked at them. He got up and walked away. "Good Bye…." He looked up, noticing someone flying at him. "Nomura…" he whispered. Nomura landed in front of him. "Link…" he said. "Nomura! Wait…its Maxine…" he stopped. "I know…" he looked at the ground.

The two were quiet for a few moments. Nomura sighed, "Well Link. This is where we part ways, isn't it?" he asked. Link nodded, "Yes…Good Bye, Dear friend. But Wait! What will you do?" Link asked eagerly.

Nomura smiled, "Maxine told me, If she were to ever die, I would become King…" he looked at him. "K-King? Of where?" Link asked. "Of Maxine's proud land, The Liminality Kingdom. Maxine's spirit is always with us. Her spirit, is also guarding the Triforce…" He smiled.

Link nodded, "All right…" he paused, "Good Bye Nomura…" he smiled. Nomura looked at him, "I'll look forward until the day we meet again…" Nomura looked over at Maxine and Kya.

"It must be sad…loosing the one you loved most…Especially him. A demon loving someone…and loosing them" Nomura sighed. "Even though I loved her…I'll never interfere with their love…" he smiled. "Good Bye…." He disappeared.

Link smiled. "It's really over…" he looked at the triforce on his hand. "Good Bye…I'm sure we'll meet up in heaven some day…" Link called up Epona. He hopped on her and rode off. He could feel the rain begin to fall heavily. "Good Bye Hyrule…" he smiled riding off into the rain.

Kya pulled away, "Good Bye Maxine…" he began to cry even more. "Kya…." Maxine groaned in pain once more as she left the world. Kya smiled, "Maxine…" he paused as he laid her on the ground. Tear drops began to fall onto her face. "I loved you so much…" he looked at her. "And I was the one who killed you…" he felt the rain fall. "Forgive Me…" he whispered.

**-Weeks later-**

Kya watched Maxine being buried into the ground. He stood with other people, watching this sad moment. The gripped the purple tulip in his hand. He began to cry, just like everyone else.

Hours later, everyone had left, Except for him. Kya walked up to her grave. He put the tulip down beside the tombstone. He began to cry. He felt the rain fall again. "This was nothing more than Angelic love…" he paused. "I'll get you back…" he smiled.

"I Promise….."

* * *

**There, the final part. I hope you all enjoyed it. Look out for the Sequel! ..sniff It Reminds me of Chrno Crusade...Cries**


End file.
